Diebound's RING, Revisited
by KimyouTeki
Summary: This is a repost of Diebound Valkyria's deleted Ring fic, reversioned with her permission. Warnings: Character Death, Yaoi. Pairings: Malik x Ryou, Bakura x Fluffy, Yugi x Yami x Anzu, Jouno x Kaiba.
1. Didn't Scare Me Rainy Night

KimyoTeki: Hello, all! This is a rewrite/repost of Diebound Valkyria's _RING,_ which was a really great story that kept getting deleted. I thought it sucked that it was gone, so I got Diebound's permission to reversion it. Hope you'll enjoy!

_Pairings:_  
Ryou/Malik  
Fluffy/Bakura  
Yug/Yami/Anzu (yay, a bisexual threesome!)  
Jouno/Kaiba

**Chapter One  
Didn't Scare Me... Rainy Night**

It was a dark and stormy night... _MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH--! (lapses into a coughing fit, and passes out.)_

The YGO gang stormed the Domino City Aztec Theater, hoping for a night of fun.

There had been a light rainfall. Anzu was smoothing down her hair. "If it gets any more humid..." She bumped into Yugi, who was looking around the lobby. "Something wrong, Yugi?"

"Nobody's here. It's so quiet, it's kinda creepy."

"Well, we'll have the place to ourselves, at least." She clasped her hands between her breasts, her eyes twinkling. "Tonight is gonna be _so_ fun!"

Honda already looked bored. "Swear it."

Jouno asked, "What are we gonna watch?" to which Fluffy (who was known to some as Yami Marik) replied, "Stupid question for a stupid person..."

Ever the indignant puppy, he bared his teeth, growling, "And _that's_ a stupid answer from a stupid Egyptian dustmop!"

"Wanna go, Blondie? I kicked your ass in Battle City! _MUAHAHAHAHAH!"_

"That's not how I remember it! Let's go!"

They closed in, fists raised, but before they could actually start fighting, Mai jumped between them and knocked them both on their asses. She winked. "We're watching _Charlie's Angels."_

Everyone felt the need to chime in now. Yami said, _"The Lion King!"_ Bakura shoved him aside and snarled, _"Tomb Raider!"_ Malik knocked on the thief's head and said, _"The Mummy!"_

Yugi squealed, _"BAMBI!"_ at the top of his lungs. Everyone turned and stared at him, making him blush.

After a few seconds, Isis's soft voice broke the silence. "Anything is fine."

Anzu gushed, "Ooh, let's go see _The Power Puff Girls Movie!"_

Fluffy scowled at her. "I'd rather go see our movie."

Ryou finally screwed up the courage to speak. _"Titanic!"_

Everyone stared.

Ryou wilted and sighed, "Forget I mentioned it..."

"No," said Isis, "Let's watch that."

Jouno shrugged and ambled in the direction of the ticket stand, and the others followed. "Let's just ask for the special."

Kaiba seized the oppurtunity to take a jab. "We're not at _Domino's,_ Mutt."

Jouno smirked, "But we are in _Domino_ City."

"Smartass."

"I'll go ask." Yami went to the stand. "Excuse me, which movie is recommended?"

The ticket vender leaned against the counter, gazing in wonder at a piece of stuffed-crust pizza. "How the hell do they do it? Huh? What?" He tossed the pizza slice aside. It splatted against the wall, then slid down, leaving a greasy streak. "Oh, recommended? Well, let's see... Oh, _The Ring_ is supposed to be good, but it's been pretty lonely... Rumor has it it's cursed..."

Kaiba sneered, "Hey, I like his attitude."

"Actually," said Fluffy, "That's not a good idea. I've heard it kills whoever watches it in--"

"Okay, we'll watch _The Ring!"_ Yugi hopped up and tossed a wad of cash to the vender. "I had enough for seven tickets. Who wants to come?"

Anzu, Jouno, Honda, and Duke jumped in. Kaiba pursed his lips. "So the whole nerd herd is going. Count me out."

Serenity's brow was creased. "I don't want to see something scary tonight."

"Oh," said Ryou. "BakuChan, please take Serenity to see whatever she wants."

Bakura goggled at him. "WHAT? WHY ME?"

"Don't act up. Do we need to have another 'discussion'?"

Bakura sweatdropped, and his expression fazed into a resigned scowl. "Oh-- Okay."

_Just like me and Mokuba,_ thought Kaiba.

"Well," said Malik, "I'm gonna go see _Basic Instinct!_ See ya!" He took off like a gunshot, but Isis caught the hood of his midi, making him gag then fall on his ass.

"Oh, no, you don't! PG, period! That goes for you, too, Fluffy."

They pouted at her and muttered in unison: "Fuck."

Ryou wagged his finger at Bakura. "Don't forget, take Serenity to see something _nice."_

Bakura watched Serenity look over the titles, waiting for the ax to drop.

"Okay, I've decided! I want to see _Brother Bear!" _Bakura crossed his arms. "Great. I didn't wanna watch some kiddie shit tonight. I want blood! Gut-wrenching horror! Depraved sex!" Arms wound around him and a low, demonic purr issued forth: "I can give you all three." Fluffy stuck his tongue in Bakura's ear, at which point the Thief King let out a giggle that sounded like a cross between a schoolgirl and the Pillsbury doughboy. Everyone went

((((((OxO))))))

Beet red, Bakura took Fluffy's arms and moved them away. "Got a problem, Asswipes?"

Everyone turned back to their movie discussion, and Bakura was grateful. His gaze happened upon Kaiba. "Priest. I dare you to come with us." Fluffy was hugging Bakura again. He wiggled his brows.

"Oh, is the priest afraid?"

"CHICKEN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kaiba snapped, "You're on, Albino!"

Kaiba, Fluffy, Bakura, and Serenity went to watch _Brother Bear._

Isis turned towards Malik. "You can watch one R movie, but with me."

Malik's eyes got big and moony with hope. "Oh, I wanna see--"

_"Titanic!"_

"Aw, fuck."

"Watch those lips!"

Malik watched sadly as Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Mai, Jouno, Duke, and Ryou went off to see _The Ring._

Isis said, "My Pharaoh, why don't you come watch _Titanic_ with me and Malik?"

Malik was at the snack counter, watching them serve up his popcorn. "Extra, beautiful, golden butter..." He wiped away some drool.

"Okay, Isis, I'll just buy a soda." He asked for a Pepsi, then began digging through his wallet. Shadi suddenly appeared behind him.

"Pharaoh."

"ACK!" He jumped a couple of feet into the air, then spun and glared at him, clutching his heart. "Dude! What're you doing!"

"They mustn't go in. They mustn't see it."

"Huh?"

"Your friends... You are lucky you did not follow their lead."

"What? What's wrong with the movie-- Oh, Dear Amun-Ra, is Carrot Top in it?"

"Beware, for you will not be able to save them at the last minute... or on the last day." Having given his standard vague warning that never helps anyway and is therefore totally pointless, Shadi disappeared.

Yami looked around to make sure no one had seen. "Damn. How embarassing." He felt concerned about the gang now, but he went off the see _Titanic_ anyway, since he didn't even know what the hell he was supposed to be worried about. (Thanks alot, Shadi!)

Kaiba, Serenity, and Bakura were seated together. _Brother Bear_ had begun.

Bakura sat at Serenity's left, and Kaiba sat at her right. Bakura slouched in the soft velvetty seat, arms crossed. "I would've even preferred _Ice Age..."_

Serenity looked around. "I hope Fluffy brings the popcorn soon."

"Why don't you shut up before I pop your-- OW!" Kaiba had reached behind Serenity and yanked on some of Bakura's hair. He scowled at Kaiba, rubbing the top of his head.

Fluffy came and gave Serenity a tub of popcorn and a soda. "So, what's happened?"

Bakura said, "Oh, Kenai is disappointed about his totem and he came back only to see that he didn't tie the basket and a bear took the fish in it..."

"Sheesh, you were UNINTENTIONALLY paying attention..."

"How can I not, there's a Ra-damned twenty-foot screen in front of me!"

A bear roared in the movie. Serenity yelped and hugged Bakura in fear. Bakura rolled his eyes, but Fluffy got pissed. Veins popping out on his face, he tore Bakura out of Serenity's arms and dragged him into the next aisle, where they tangled their limbs up and began a snog fest.

Bewildered, Serenity opted to hug Kaiba. Kaiba indulged her, as she would probably be his sister-in-law soon enough. _Damn, _he thought, _why do I have to go through this?_

In another theater nearby, the gang was watching _The Ring._

Yugi and Ryou were huddled together, eyes wide and teary. Their tiny voices trembled in the dark:

"I want my yami."

"Me too."

Jouno was staring, and Honda looked half-dead. They could hear Anzu chanting, "Friendship, friendship, friendship..." over and over again. They hadn't even noticed when she'd started that.

Mai was chewing her nails, ruining her manicure and getting flakes of ruby red polish stuck in her teeth.

Duke was chanting, "Friendshit, friendshit, friendshit..."

Then came the shot of Katy's face, and everyone just about pissed themselves.

The mood was much cheerier in the _Titanic _theater.

Malik shook his popcorn tub anxiously. "Pop, popcorn! POP!" He was shushed.

Isis was completelyunder James Cameron's spell. "So romantic..."

Yami was unable to stop thinking about Shadi's vague words. _Why does he even bother? Does he like riling us all up? He needs a life!_

Malik hopped up in his seat, bored with all this romantic schmaltz. "Let's go to _Finding Nemo!"_

Isis turned away from the movie, her expression suddenly harsh. "Shush!" As she looked up, her expression turned sappy again. "Oh, Mr. DiCaprio..."

Malik started singing softly in Dory's tune. "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming..."

Whenthe movies were all pretty much done...

Kaiba had fallen asleep and was gentlysnoring at Serenity's side. Fluffy and Bakura were still making alot of noise,but Serenity failed to notice. "I liked this movie."

Half-asleep, Kaiba mumbled, "... I like Jouno's mouth on my cock..."

"What?"

Kaiba snapped awake. "N-nothing."

Fluffy broke for air, and looked up. "Is it over?"

"Yes. Finally."

"Kenai made his choice to stay as a bear because Koda needs him," Serenity told them.

Bakura rolled his eyes again. "Did I ask?"

"Can we watch the ending outtakes? _Please?"_

Kaiba and Bakura snapped, "No!" in unison and began to get up, heading for the doors.

Fluffy scraggled, looking back. "HAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

Bakura dragged him down the aisle.

"HAHAHA! The-the ice one! HAHAHA!"

"Whatever."

"What was your favorite part, Bakura?"

"None."

"I liked when the bear died," said Kaiba. "Pure violence, yet no blood."

Fluffy nodded agreement, "But I liked the eagle, reminded me of Ra."

"Admit it," laughed Serenity, "You liked it."

Yugi-tachi came out of _The Ring _practically white.

Bakura peered at Ryou's face. "You're paler than usual."

"It was soooo freaky."

"And there was no happy ending!" lamented Anzu.

"Oh, man," said, Yugi, "The suspense, the creepiness, it stays with you!"

Jouno leaned over and whispered in Yugi's ear: _"It won't stop." _Yugi's response was to foam at the mouth and topple over.

Mai sucked her fingertips, which she'd bitten painfully hard. "It was... really something..."

"The point," said Fluffy, "is that you guys are _so_ cursed."

Yugi almost shouted, "Let's not talk about it anymore, okay?"

Mai looked down at her nails. "Funny, though. I bit my nails so hard, they bled, and now they kinda look like--"

Fluffy broke in, "What's even more hilarious is that Bakura has the Millennium--"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Bakura.

"Hey!" said Mai. "My hair's just as long as hers, maybe I should dye it black!"

They all stared at Mai in fear.

Anzu began to cry.

Yugi put a reassuring arm around her waist. "Don't worry, it wasn't real."

"My dear Yugi," said Fluffy, "not even I dare to watch it and you fools did."

Honda asked, "Hey, where's Isis, Malik, and Yami?"

Bakura's blase response: "Dead."

There was a collective gasp, and Ryou smacked Bakura over the head.

"They're watching _Titanic!"_

Yami was holding Isis as they came out. She wept and blew her nose into a tissue. "It's so sad. He was _so _hot-- I mean cold..."

Malik was finishing up his popcorn. "Just keep popping, just keep popping..."

Yami perked when he saw the gang. "Hey, guys. Shadi appeared again, with another damn warning..."

Kaiba spat, "I'm going home!" He grabbed Jouno's hand. "I'll give you a ride."

Mai punched the air. "Woot! Sleepover at Seto's!"

Kaiba was promptly bowled over in a nerd stampede. Knocked on his back, he looked up at Jouno and grumbled, "As if I couldn't be any happier..."

Jouno shrugged. "Sorry, Seto. You take me, you take my friends!"

**1**

**didn't scare me... rainy night**

**finish**

Kimyo: Please review! Feedback is always welcome!


	2. You're Going to Die tonight in 7 Days

KimyouTeki: Hello, hope you're ready for more!

Thanks to Ikana Sesako, dragonlady 222, Sasha13AnimeFreak, and marikslildevil for reviewing!

**Two  
You're Going to Die  
(Tonight)  
in Seven Days**

SATURDAY: DAY 1

They were all crammed into Kaiba's humongoid limousine, on their way to his mansion, each hugging a suitcase or overnight bag.

Malik watched the rain streaming down the windows. "Just keep pouring, just keep pouring..."

No one else spoke until Mai broke the silence. "Oops, I did it again."

Honda immediately grabbed at his head, as if his brain might explode, his teeth bared in a grimace of agony. "Damnit! _Why?_ Why'd you have to say that? Now that _DAMN SONG_ is gonna be stuck in my head for the rest of the night!"

As usual, everyone ignored him. Seto said to Mai, "You should've learned by now not to invite yourself to other peoples' houses!"

Jouno leaned over and added, "But it'll be fun this time!"

"That's right," said Kaiba. Jouno was leaning against him, and Kaiba was absentmindedly playing with a lock of Jouno's blonde hair, picking it up, stroking it, dropping it and picking it up again. "I've just finished construction on a cabin by the woods with all the latest technology."

"That sounds great!" said Anzu. "Let's go spend the night there!"

Fluffy's eyes bugged out. "Cabin? _CABIN?_ Where she was buried? How stupid are you guys?"

Malik tussled the silvery tufts of hair atop his yami's head. "Who was buried where, Fluffy?"

"Oh, forget it! FORGET IT! I didn't even watch the fucking movie anyway, it's not like I'm gonna die!"

Yugi and Anzu whimpered and clutched at Yami, their eyes tearing up. Yami growled, "Stop talking about that damn movie, Dustmop!"

"Hey, it's Fluffy!" He flipped Yami the bird.

Isis said, "Why don't we spend seven days in your mansion, then go to the KaibaCabin?"

Kaiba raised his eyebrows at her. "How'd you know my cabin's name?" Then he frowned, "Hey, we never agreed you goobers would stay longer than one night!"

All at once, Jouno and Serenity got in his face -- Jouno on his right, Serenity on his left-- with big puppy eyes.

"Please...?"

Seto sighed. "... Okay."

Everyone cheered, _"WOOHOO!"_

o o o

By the time they reached Kaiba's obscenely huge mansion, the sky was dark and overcast... _MUAHAHAHAHA!_

Their footfalls echoed on the marble in the foyer as they tromped after Kaiba. He was walking in the general direction of the parlor, counting on his fingers (an unfortunate habit picked up from his puppy). "There are only about---"

The phone rang. _DA DA DUM!_

Everyone stared at it in horror, well, everyone except Kaiba, who looked around the empty place, then snorted. "Where the hell are all my maids?"

He reached for the phone-- Yugi-tachi all jumped up, arms outstretched, but before a sound could leave any of their mouths, Kaiba had snatched up the receiver. "Moshi-moshi... Hn." He pivoted and practically shoved the phone in Honda's face. "It's for you. How'd they even know you would be here?"

(((o.O)))

Honda slowly walked over. Kaiba shook the hand with the phone in it. "Hurry up, Baka." Everyone stared as Honda reluctantly took the phone.

Fluffy shook his head and clicked his tongue. _"Idiot."_

Honda was trembling. "H-hello?"

In the silence, a girl's tiny voice spoke: "You're going to die tonight..." then static, and a click indicating the other party had hung up.

Honda jerked and dropped the phone, suddenly panting for breath. "Who did it? Who could've called?"

Kaiba arched an eyebrow at the phone's shattered remains. "My number is unlisted."

"This is not funny guys, just tell me who did it. You scared the shit outta me, good fucking job! You win! Who did it--!"

Jouno dropped his gym bag and grabbed the front of Honda's shirt. "Dude, stop spazzin' out and tell us who called already!"

"... It was... a girl... just like in the movie..."

There was a collective gasp. Mai thought aloud, "Girlfriend? Could that dork even have one?"

"What did she say?" asked Yugi.

"Oh, I get it," said Mai, "she must've broken up with him."

Honda fell to his knees, head down, breathing in panicky gasps.

"Don't fall apart, Dorky, there are plenty of fish in the sea."

Honda snapped out of his fear long enough to shoot a glare in Mai's direction. "She said I'd die tonight."

Everyone jumped a foot in the air when Fluffy suddenly yelled, "HOME RUN!"

Jouno yanked Honda to his feet by the collar of his shirt and made as if to hit him. "Aren't you tired of that sick joke yet?"

Ryou stepped forward and stayed Jouno's hand. "He's not lying."

Jouno let go of Honda and stepped back, scowling, a bead of sweat at his temple. "Yes he is..."

"No! I swear, it's true!"

"It's okay, Honda," said Ishizu, "I think it must have been a practical joke."

Kaiba pursed his lips. "That still doesn't explain how this person knew my number. The only one who knows it besides myself, Serenity, and my mutt is Mokuba, and he's away at camp."

Fluffy stuck out his tongue as veins popped out his face, which was now twisted in a psychotic sneer. "We all know who it was."

Anzu ran over and slapped him hard enough to rock his upper body sharply to the side. "Stop saying those things! This has nothing to do with some, some movie!"

Fluffy rubbed the hot, swollen lump forming on his jawline. "That HURT, Bitch!"

"It's seven days, not today, and the call should've come right after you watched the tape."

Honda eyed Anzu wearily. He was shaking like a leaf. "I don't know... I wanna sleep with someone who has a Millennium Item."

Everyone turned and looked at Bakura.

"Don't you look at me, I'm not the only one!"

They turned next to Fluffy, who immediately threw the Millennium Rod at Malik's chest. He caught it clumsily, having been caught off guard. "Guess what, Aibou, you get to babysit the Rod tonight!"

Honda ran over and threw his arms around Malik's neck. "Okay, it's decided. Thanks, Malik."

Malik smirked wickedly. "You can thank me later."

Honda sweatdropped.

Jouno pursed his lips in Honda's direction (a habit picked up from his CEO). "I swear, Honda, if this is some dumb joke..."

Serenity hugged her brother's arm. "Let's just forget about it, okay, guys?"

Everyone nodded agreement, and Kaiba continued. "I was about to say there are only seven rooms--"

Fluffy tossed his hands up in the air. "Oh, great, more sevens!"

"Wait a minute," said Malik, "this place is huge, obscenely huge. We all heard the narrator say so. Where the hell do you get off telling us you only have seven rooms?"

"Psh. Sure, that's exactly what I'll do. I'll give you destructive, crazed idiots free run of my seven-million-dollar mansion..."

Another freakin' seven! DA-DA-DUM!

Kaiba snorted, then went on. "You will have to sleep in pairs."

Duke said, "I still wanna sleep with someone who didn't watch the movie tonight."

Ishizu was the only one brave enough to sleep alone.  
Yugi and Anzu wanted to bed with their heroic and brave boyfriend, Yami.  
Of course, Jouno was to sleep with Kaiba, and Ryou would be with Bakura.  
Malik was stuck with Honda, and Fluffy felt only slightly less unfortunate to be stuck with Duke.  
Lastly, Serenity would keep Mai company.

"Okay," said Kaiba, "Let's hurry up and turn tonight into last night!"

Jouno pouted and whimpered. "You're kidding! No food?"

"Wait, wait!" said Mai, "This is an OSOTCBG, right?"

The girls squealed in delight, hopping in place.

Jouno scratched his head. "What the hell is OSOTCBG?"

Anzu, Serenity, Mai, and even Ishizu had clustered together, joining hands. They smiled at the boys and cheered in unison: "OFFICIAL SLEEP OVER TOTALLY CONTROLLED BY GIRLS!"

The guys sweatdropped.

"Oh my gosh," gushed Serenity, "this is going to be so much fun!"

"We can play Truth or Dare," said Ishizu.

"Or Spin the Bottle!" added Anzu.

They exchanged a look and all yelled, "OR SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!"

All the guys sweatdropped.

Kaiba interjected, "We are not playing anything tonight. Perhaps tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow will be excellent," said Fluffy, "Honda will be dead by then--"

"I'M NOT GONNA DIE!"

Yami shook his fist at Fluffy. "If you bring that shit up again, I'm shoving this fist where the sun don't--"

"Whatever!" Fluffy grabbed Duke and proceeded to drag him off in the direction of their rooms. "Let's all go to sleep so the dying can begin."

He smirked as he heard Honda whimpering in his wake.

Kaiba looked at Jouno. "Don't even think about it, Mutt."

"What?"

"You're not going near the kitchen tonight."

"Why not? I'm starvin' here!"

Kaiba sighed and counted some more on his fingers. "Crumbs in the bed, not to mention how disgustiong a spectacle it is to watch, and even if you don't fall asleep right after you're done eating, you'll be sluggish--"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh." They began to walk off to their room.

"... I'll go to the kitchen afterwards."

Their bedrooms all led off of the same hallway. As Kaiba stalked off down to the end of the hall, he called back, "If there's any emergency, my room is the one at the end with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon emblazoned across the double-doors. Also, each room has its own phoneline." That said, he tossed his puppy head first into his room--

"OW! Watch it dere, Moneybags!"

-- then stomped in and slammed the doors shut behind himself.

o o o

Malik smiled at Honda. They had changed and climbed into bed. Malik was wearing boxers with chibi Winged Dragon of Ras screentoned all over them. His smile had a predatorial lechery to it that made Honda sweatdrop.

After a very long silence, Malik sputtered and burst into laughter. "Relax, Man, I'm not gonna do anything to you."

Honda let out the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. "Really?"

"Nah. It was just fun watching you squirm, is all."

Honda sweatdopped again.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, just it's been a long night."

"Well, then, let's get some rest, shall we?" He smiled reassuringly, and Honda calmed a bit.

"Good night, Honda. Sleep tight..."

Malik turned and reached for the lamp's pull-switch. He turned towards Honda and his smile became wicked. "Don't let Sadamara bite!" He immediately switched the light off and Honda yelped in the sudden darkness.

Yami was laying on his back in the center of the king-sized bed, already snoring softly. Yugi and Anzu were hugging him from each side. They leaned on his bare chest, each reassured by the steady beat of his heart. They gazed at each other.

"Anzu... do you think..."

"Of course not, Yugi. It's just an urban legend. It has to be." But she sounded just as scared as he did.

"Anzu...?"

"Yes?"

"Would you please, _please_ tell me the story about the happy bunny?"

Anzu blinked. "Didn't I tell you to get a CATscan?"

"I did, I just can't remember what the doctor said."

"Oh, Sweetie." She smiled. "Sure. I'll tell you."

She began: "There was a happy bunny who hated everything, and was immortalized on stickers, patches, and buttons everywhere..."

Duke couldn't sleep. He begged Fluffy to keep the lights on.

"Don't be such a baby."

"You didn't see that movie. Don't be such an ass."

"You're not gonna die."

Duke looked up at Fluffy with eyes full of hope. "Really?"

"Yeah, Honda's gonna die first, so you'll probably die _tomorrow_ night. Feel better?"

((((((o.O))))))

Ryou wore Change of Heart pajamas, and Bakura looked kakkoi in his Dark Necrophear boxers. They turned off the lights and snuggled up, Ryou feeling very safe in his yami's arms.

"BakuChan, are you sure everything will be alright?"

"Of course I'm sure. We're too hot to die."

They promptly fell asleep.

"I don't know about you," said Mai, "but I'm nowhere near ready for sleep."

Serenity met Mai's smile with innocent curiosity. "Do you have an idea, Mai?"

She nodded, her smile widening. This would be _so_ much fun!

Jouno and Kaiba were sprawled all over the bed, Jouno snoring loudly, Kaiba oblivious to it. Exhausted from their exertions, Jouno had forgotten about his midnight snack and simply passed out. If he'd had any idea what Mai was doing to his little sister at that moment, he would've been appalled beyond comprehension.

Ishizu's room was dark and almost completely quiet, except for an occasional sigh: "Oh, Mr. DiCaprio..."

o o o

Honda had spent hours staring at the clock on his nightstand. It now read 11:59.

_It's gonna be tomorrow already... right? That means I don't die today..._

o o o

_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

Malik jolted awake and realized two things: first, the TV was on, showing only static. Second, Honda was gone.

Duke screamed in the dark. "Fluffy!"

"I heard it too! Let's go!"

Jouno and Kaiba shifted positions into a tighter embrace, but slept on.

Yugi and Anzu clutched Yami that much tighter, cutting off his circulation.

"Aibou... Anzu..."

The two addressed each other:

"Who screamed?"

"I don't know! Turn the light on!"

"I can't! I'm too scared!"

Yami said, "I'll do it," and tried to reach the light switch or at least the table lamp, but Yugi and Anzu were wound tight around his shoulders and chest, and he couldn't move.

Bakura turned the light on. "Ryou! Come on!"

Ryou was fast asleep, hugging a pillow.

"Oh, for crying out loud..."

He picked Ryou up and carried him.

In their room, Mai was painting Serenity's nails, giving her a makeover.

Serenity looked towards the door in alarm. "Do you think something's wrong?"

Mai quickly said, "Nah," and added another coat of polish. 

Malik turned on the lights and looked around. He saw it, sitting in the closet, hidden by shadows-- Honda's corpse.

Malik scowled. _Thanks alot, Fluffy._

He approached the closet and peered at Honda's face, which was twisted beyond recognition. The only way he could tell that it was Honda was by the stupid hair.

He covered his mouth. "Ugh..."

He paused when he realized the blood smeared all over the door spelled something. _NEXT,_ it said. The doors were the sliding variety. Malik reluctantly pulled the other door out, revealing the rest of the message.

_ANZU._

Malik sighed relief. "Damn. Thought it might be me."

At this point Yami burst into the room, trailed by two teary-eyed lovers. "Malik! What's going on in here? Is Honda alright?"

Malik pointed at the closet. "What the hell do you think?"

Yami took in the sight and jerked backwards. "Holy _SHIT!"_

He urged Yugi and Anzu back into the hall, managing to keep them from seeing the corpse (and more importantly, the message), and ran down the hall to Kaiba's room.

Fluffy peeked into Malik's room, at Honda. "Knew it."

Malik punched him in the head.

Yami threw the double-doors open and turned the lights on. "Seto! What the FUCK is going on!"

Jouno and Kaiba sat up, blinking against the sudden brightness.

"What are you yelling about this time, Yami?"

"What the hell's goin' on?"

"Honda's dead!"

**2  
you're going to die  
(tonight)  
in seven days  
finish**

KimyouTeki: So, if you read Diebound Valkyria's original version of this story, you can see that I've been mostly editing what she'd already written. I made a few arbitrary changes to this chapter, like the sleeping arrangements, but we won't see what I can really do until I catch up with Diebound's version. After Chapter Five, I'll be on my own.


	3. Strike 2: Yugi and Anzu

KimyouTeki: Thanks to marikslildevil, dragonlady222, Diebound Valkyria, and Sasha13AnimeFreak for reviewing!

Man, this chapter is _long. _It's over 3000 words, which is an exhausting length for me. More than 1500 is a stretch. The chapters will probably be alot shorter in the future, but I'm very happy with how this one turned out. Please review and let me know.

**Three  
Strike 2: Yugi and Anzu**

SUNDAY: DAY 2  
12:15 am

Yami screamed, "HONDA'S DEAD!"

Jouno sweatdropped. "Holy shit. Kaiba, you better call the cops or somethin'!"

After sitting there rubbing his eyes for a few seconds, Kaiba got out of bed and went into his bathroom. They heard him brush his teeth, rinse, and gargle. Then he came back. "Okay, come again?"

"TRISTAN'S DEAD!"

"Wait," said Jouno, "Don't you mean _Honda?"_

"Tristan, Honda, does it really matter? The point is he won't be cheering me on at the next Duel Monsters tournament! Do something, Kaiba!"

"Fine, anything to shut you up." He walked over to the control panel set into the wall, and switched on the PA system. His voice was broadcast over speakers in every room of the mansion.

"Kaiba to Freeloading Friendship Geeks. Wake up and go downstairs to the parlor off the main hall. Thank you."

He put on a blue silk robe and walked past Yami. "Okay. Let's go."

Bakura came running up just in time to crash into him. They collided and fell to the floor. Bakura dropped Ryou, but he didn't stir.

"Watch where you're going, Albino!" Kaiba stood, dusted himself off, and stalked off down the hall, his robe defying gravity the same way his trench coats did.

o o o

Everyone was groggy and scared, still wearing their various sleep garments.

Mai asked, "Is Honda _really_ dead?"

"Oh yes," said Fluffy. "You didn't see his face. That poor dumb bastard's DEAD."

Yami was shaking violently, visibly disturbed by Honda's death.

Kaiba yawned. "Tell me what you saw, Yami."

Anzu stuck her lip out at him. "It wouldn't hurt to show a little sensitivity, Kaiba. Can't you see how upset he is?"

"Go take a look at Honda," said Bakura. "You'll understand."

Malik hopped up. "I'm going! Anyone wanna come with?"

Isis snapped, "Malik!"

Duke was hugging himself, eyes wide and fearful. "Oh bloody hell, I'm next. I just know it."

Ryou snapped, "Hey, that's my line! I'm the Brit!"

"Wait a sec," said Fluffy, "why would you be next? Why was Honda first?"

He rubbed his chin, furrowing his brow.

"It's suppsed to take seven days and he died the same night he watched it. Doesn't make any sense, you all should have died at the same time... This is so odd..."

"How do you know so much about this?" asked Yugi.

"I don't know how... I just know."

Bakura growled, hands on hips. "Stop saying creepy things like that, okay? You're scaring my hikari."

"Nope."

"BakuChan, I'm fine--"

Bakura knocked on Ryou's head.

Malik entered, his eyes wide, a sheen of sweat covering his face. "Holy shit."

"What is it?" asked Serenity.

"I saw Honda's face... It was uglier than usual..."

"Look," said Kaiba, "no one else go back to that room. I'm going to call the police."

"Why are you so calm?"

"For one thing, I haven't seen his face. For another, I don't want you all panicking any more than you--"

Bakura growled, "Where the hell are your servants? You must have some!"

Malik smirked. "They're in the pantry, all chopped up and bloody--"

Isis smacked the back of his head.

_"Anyway,"_ continued Seto, "if you touch the evidence, you'll be in big trouble, so everybody stay in here. I'll go call the police and everything will be fine..."

Ryou had been looking out the huge bay window, and his eyes widened now.

"Uh, Guys?" He pointed, and they all looked out the window.

Outside, it was raining sheets, and Kaiba's front lawn looked like an ocean expanse with topiary islands. In the distance, they saw flashing lights and realized it was the power lines out front. There was a large flash, and something black and snakelike came rushing towards them. It smacked the window hard enough to crack its surface up with a loud crashing sound. They all screamed as the lights went out.

_"AAAAAAHH!"_

From somewhere upstairs, they heard Jouno cry out:

"WAAHH! I'm in the bathroom!"

"Okay," yelled Bakura, "who slapped my ass!"

Mai yelled, "Is everybody looking at me?" to which Fluffy responded, "No, Ho."

"OW!" yelped Bakura. "Who the hell poked me in the--"

Duke shouted over him, "So, Kaiba, you were saying about us STAYING CALM?"

"I have no idea where the candles are..."

"Ooooh," said Serenity, "What's that?"

She was pointing at a golden, faraway light. They all walked towards it.

"Ooh..."

"So pretty..."

_THUD._

They had all walked into Bakura.

"Ow! What the fucking hell?"

"Sorry, Bakura."

"That light." Yami frowned at Bakura's ring. "Bakura, why is your millennium ring glowing?"

Bakura shrugged.

Fluffy said, "But that's a good idea!" He swiped the Sennen Rod back from Malik and made it glow.

Isis made her necklace glow.

Yami touched his neck. "Yugi, you have the Millennium puzzle!"

"I'm trying..." He shook the puzzle. "It's not working..."

Fluffy mumbled, "Wimp."

"Okay," said Kaiba as he began to lead the way, "Let's find some candles."

They stayed close as they made their way through the cavernous corridors. Soon, they heard a familiar voice: "Hey, I'm over here!"

Fluffy pointed his Sennen Rod in that direction and they saw Jouno running up to them, looking quite fearful.

"I saw Honda! And I saw the closet!"

Yami interrupted him before he could say anymore. "Don't talk about that, Joey!"

Isis asked, "What about the closet, Pharaoh?" and Anzu piped in, "Don't keep anything from us!"

Just then the PA system screeched to life, making them all jump. After the initial _SKREE,_ all that could be heard was static.

(((((O.O))))))

Malik yelled, "Call the police, Seto!"

Seto had already picked up the nearest phone and tried to dial. "THE FUCKING LINE IS DEAD!"

"Ooh!" said Duke. "What about your cell phone?"

"It's in my office! I was asleep and I'm wearing a robe, do you really expect me to have my cell phone here and now?"

"Well, I have mine--"

Everyone at once screamed, "USE IT!"

"Okay, okay." He dialed and put the phone to his ear.

"Well?"

"Nothing. I just hear a static noise."

"Aw, fuck!" growled Malik. "This isn't _Jeepers Creepers!"_

Fluffy took the cue and began to sing. _"Jee- pers, Cree- pers, where'd you get those Pee- pers..."_

He started a jaunty dance, his hands hanging before his chest, like an old-fashioned manga spook.

Ryou trembled, then cracked. "AHH! It's coming! It's gonna eat us!" He clutched at Bakura, who rolled his eyes.

Mai was cheering on Fluffy's dance. "Ah, how I love him!" she squealed. "Jeepers Creepers-- my idol! He's like a Harpie with those wings, and that physique, ooh, reminiscent of an eagle!" She sighed lustily.

oO;

Just then, the backup generators kicked in, and the corridor was filled with blood-red light.

"Damn," said Duke, "why the hell are backup lights always red? It's so creepy..." He smiled, "Need a hug, Serenity?"

Serenity looked very fearful. She nodded, tears in her eyes. Duke took a step towards her, but was knocked on his ass as she suddenly screamed, "JOEY! WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOU, BIG BROTHER!"

She yelped when he tapped her on the shoulder, as he had been standing right behind her. _"Yah!_ Oh, Joey! There you are!" She threw her arms around him.

"Don't worry, Serenity, everything'll be okay-- Hey! Are you wearing nail polish? What did that Harpie Ho do to ya?"

Mai laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

Just then, a thought struck Fluffy. "Guys, is the feature that kills you when you watch it shown in the movie?"

Anzu thought. "I believe not..."

Mai said, "Not the whole thing. Why do you ask?"

"Then why is death striking you guys? You didn't really watch it!"

"I don't know anything about this," said Yugi, "but I do know that one person is dead."

Seto furrowed his brow. "This isn't as rare as you people think. I recently heard a news item about many teens' hearts simply stopping for no apparent reason."

Malik said, "Well, what the hell exactly happens when you watch it? I mean, what's the whole point of it?"

All eyes were set on Fluffy now. "Well... There's this tape that kills you when you watch it..."

Ryou quietly asked, "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"You MORONS were too busy WATCHING THE FUCKING MOVIE!" Fluffy cleared his throat. "Now, if I may continue..."

Yami raised his hand. "What kind of tape?"

"A tape, a regular tape. People rent it, I don't know. You start to watch it, and it's like someone's nightmare. Then this woman appears and smiles at you... seeing you through the screen... And as soon as it's over, your phone rings. Someone knows you've watched it... and what they say is, _You will die in seven days._ And exactly seven days later..."

Anzu gasped and pointed an accusing finger at Fluffy. "You _have_ seen it! You're quoting it right now!"

"I told you, I haven't. Why would I lie?"

"So you could have fun fucking with our heads while we drop off like flies!" yelled Duke.

The two closed in on Fluffy now, and Malik got between them. "Stop that. He's with me 24/7. If he'd gone off to see that movie, I woulda known."

Yugi's small voice cut through. "Maybe we should tell them..."

Yami looked at his hikari. "What?"

"We've seen it. We watched the tape."

Kaiba snorted. "There is no cursed tape. That's just some dumb movie."

Anzu put her arm around Yugi. "No, we saw it, like, seven days ago."

Yami said, "But I was there, and we never..."

"You'd gone to sleep."

Anzu continued, "Jouno and Honda got this place up in the mountains--"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at his puppy. "And where the hell was I?"

Jouno narrowed his eyes right back. "On another stupid business trip! Now shut up and listen to the story!"

"Anyhoo," said Anzu, "we were trying to record the Super Bowl and Miss Universe..."

"... And I guess the reception was so bad..."

Kaiba arched a brow. "What are you morons trying to say?"

"Listen to us!"

Mai said, "We played the tape and the game wasn't there... We couldn't find out if Japan won!"

Everyone gasped.

Serenity asked, "Then what _was_ on the tape?"

Ryou said, "It was something else."

Duke said, "We thought it was some kind of sick joke, but then..."

Anzu's eyes were wide with fear. "The phone rang."

Fluffy said, "BUT! Who answered it?"

Yugi said, "We all did. I put it on speakerphone!"

Kaiba mumbled, "Killer technology."

"It was a week ago..." said Duke.

Anzu's tears were beginning to fall, and her breath was coming fast. "One week ago tonight..."

She and everyone jumped when her cell phone rang.

_You've Got a Message_, read the tiny screen. _Open the Message?_

Everyone watched as she clicked on _yes._

The message was one word:

_NOW._

It was from an Unknown Sender. She held it up and showed everyone the message as tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her face.

Jouno, Yami, and Yugi surrounded her. "Don't worry, Anzu."

"We won't let anything near you."

"Oh, good," said Fluffy, "the rest of the Friendship Cult can die together."

"Hey, that's my line." Kaiba shook his head. "No it's not!" He grabbed Jouno by the arm and pulled him into a rough, possessive embrace.

Bakura snorted. "You expect us to buy that story?"

Kaiba's snort mirrored Bakura's sentiment. "let's go. The stairs are this way."

They found a large steel door at the end of the hall, but it was jammed. Kaiba shoved and shook and kicked it, mumbling to himself a reminder to fire his contractor.

"Shouldn't we be leaving, not going further into the house?" asked Duke.

"The Main Control room is upstairs. It's the safest place in the mansion."

_-- skree... SKREEE..._

((((((O.O)))))

Everyone huddled closer around Kaiba, who was still working on the door-- even Bakura.

Malik's tiny voice trembled. "Uh, what the hell is that sound?"

"I don't know," answered Yami. "I can't tell what direction it's coming from..."

The sound swelled and seemed to be closing in from all sides.

Serenity clutched her big brother for dear life. "Oh, Joey! I'm so scared!"

"Don't worry. I won't let it get you."

"But what is it, and more importantly, _where_ is it?" wondered Yami.

_... skree... SKREEE..._ The hugeness of the sound made them all cringe. Then, all at once, dead silence fell on them.

They blinked in the blood-red gloom, their group hug loosening as they dared to take a few steps away from each other, peering into the dark corners of the hallway.

"Anzu, come back. Don't go so far from the group."

Anzu turned and smiled bravely over her shoulder at her boyfriends, then turned on her heel to return to them.

It shot out from the shadows-- a long, black tendril. Although they did not want to belive it, and although they only caught a glimpse of it, it was undeniably a long tendril of jet black hair that wound itself around Anzu's neck and dragged her into the darkness.

Kaiba looked up from trying to pry the door open, exclaimed, "What the fucking hell!" then worked that much harder at trying to open the door.

"ANZU!" Yugi tried to give chase and get to her, but Yami held him back. "Anzu! Anzu!"

Fluffy tried to shed light on the thing, pointing the Sennen Rod in that direction, but it was already gone. "What the hell was that!"

They could no longer see her, but they heard her trying to scream, making only choked sounds. Soon those died down.

The door suddenly fell open, almost letting Kaiba fall on his face. "Finally! Piece of shit!" He kicked the doorframe.

Malik got closer to Isis, and Serenity held Joey tighter than ever, crying now. "Where is she, Joey? Anzu, is she here?"

Fluffy said, "Anzu's dead."

Kaiba was leaning against the doorframe for stability. "You don't know what happened. You only saw what we saw!"

"Oh, yes, I do know! She and Honda watched that fucking tape, and they both paid for it, and now we're going to pay, 'cause there's this crap hunting us down, picking us off one by one! So yes, Melonhead, I do know!"

Duke said, "I think we should agree with whatever Fluffy says. I mean, he does know the most about this."

Jouno narrowed his eyes in Flyffy's direction. "Which leads me to wonder if he's got anything to do with this..."

Isis stepped up. "Now, now! Let's not stoop to accusations!"

Yugi was sobbing openly. "Anzu! Anzu! Damnit!" He threw the Millennium Puzzle in the direction Anzu had been taken, and its dim light faded as they heard it shatter.

Yami panicked. "Yugi, have you lost your mind? I could've vanished right now!"

"But you're still here," observed Ryou.

"Something really strange is going on," said Jouno.

"Oh, Ra, don't even start."

Fluffy got right in Yami's face. "'DON'T EVEN START'? HE DIED! AND NOW SHE DIED! AND YOU WANT US TO NOT START?"

Duke nodded. "Yes, yes, good point."

Kaiba said, "I don't know about you freaks, but I'm not staying here! Who's coming to the Control Room with me?"

Malik was already in the stairwell. "Come on, come on! Are you people gonna wait until Crap gets us?"

Fluffy scoffed at his light as he went through the doorway to join him. "Now you've named it?"

Jouno touched Yugi's shoulder and tried to urge him along. "Come on, Yugi."

Yugi was inconsolable. "She... She... I mean, I watched it too! Why? Why...?"

Jouno and Yami ushered him through the door.

Duke muttered, "Crap sure is picky."

Soon everyone was in the stairwell except Bakura. The tomb robber stood staring out into the dark corners and shadows surrounding the door, seemingly transfixed.

Fluffy growled, "Get in, Bakura! Fuck! What are you waiting for?"

Ryou beckoned to his yami. "Come on, Bakura. Please..."

Bakura snapped out of his daze and took a step towards Ryou--

The large steel door suddenly slammed shut in Bakura's face with enough force to throw him backwards, where he flew into the opposite wall and crumpled to the floor, groaning in pain.

"Bakura!"

Seto and Malik pried at the door, but it refused to open, as if it'd been welded shut.

Bakura got to his feet. Seeing that they'd not returned for him, he grumbled, "Assholes! They did that on purpose!"

_... skreeeeeEEEEE..._

The sound rose, and Bakura was overcome with the feeling that some _thing_ was behind him.

Half-spinning, he looked up and down the hall and something caught his eye-- a soft bluish glow coming from under one of the doors further down the hall. He began to walk towards it.

He was not fazed by the fact that he was a walking in the same direction Anzu had been dragged off in. He approached the door, denying what it was, knowing it couldn't be, even though deep down, he knew.

He touched the knob, then gasped and recoiled. The doorknob was wet. Looking down, Bakura saw a puddle of water coming out from under the door. The soft blue glow was reflected in the surface. He grasped the knob again, steeled himself, then turned the knob and shoved the door open.

This was a guestroom, just like any of the other rooms they'd been sleeping in such a short time before. The television in this room was on, showing only static.

_I see, it's running off the generators._ Sighing, he found the remote and turned it off, then made his Millennium Ring glow so he could see better.

He turned to leave the room.

The TV turned itself back on.

Bakura turned and glared at it. At that time, the Millennium Ring around his neck began to shake. Its glow died down, and it pointed dead ahead at the TV.

Bakura frowned at his ring's behavior. _Could Yugi's puzzle be back there?_

He rushed across the room to the TV and yanked its cord out, then looked behind the entertainment center, half-expecting to see the pieces of the Millennium puzzle scattered on the floor, but nothing was there.

"Damn." He straightened, and as he stepped back, he thought he saw some sort of shape moving in the TV screen. It was gone too quickly for him to discern what it could have been. It had seemed to just be a formless shape.

He gasped as he heard a door opening somewhere nearby. Hearing a _thud_, he left the room quickly and walked further down the hall, following the sound.

Turning a corner at the other end of the hall, he came upon a pair of non-working escalators, visibly rusted and old even in the gloom.

_This must lead to where the others are._ He made his way slowly up the shaky structure, his feet unsteady on the smooth, slick metal surface of the steps.

He found a door at the top. There was water on the knob and seeping under the crack here, too. Bakura scoffed. Just as he was about to open the door--

_SKREEEEEEE--!_

3  
strike 2: yugi and anzu  
finish 


	4. Smells Like Teen Spirits

Me: -just finished reading The Ring manga- OH THIS IS THE CURSE THAT NEVER ENDS! 'CAUSE IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE WATCHED THE VIDEO NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS AND NOW PEOPLE WILL KEEP ON DYING FOREVERJUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE CURSE THAT NEVER ENDS CAUSE-

Cheyenne: Did you just make that up?

Me: Yes. Just now.

Cheyenne: Off the top of your head.

Me: Yes. Just now.

-- Imaginary-Dream

* * *

Chapter Four  
Smells like Teen Spirits

* * *

SUNDAY- STILL DAY 2  
1:30 am

Bakura's hand trembled on the doorknob. Letting out a shaky sigh, he thought:

_How much fucking longer is what's-her-face gonna let me stand here like an idiot waiting for her to update???_

_Hey, wait. I'm having new thoughts. She's back! 'Bout Fucking Time!_ He smiled and was about to open the door--

* * *

Meanwhile, in the stairwell

* * *

"Hey!!" shouted Bakura. "You're just gonna leave me standing here _AGAIN_!?" 

Sorry, I need to establish what the rest are doing before they catch up to you. You've already been like that for a few months; what's another scene or two to you?

"Sadistic bitch," he grumbled. "If I get carpal tunnel syndrome you're getting all the bills!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the stairwell... 

"What're you doing? Hurry up and get that damn door open!"

Fluffy paused long enough to narrow his eyes at Ryou and mutter, "Whattaya think I'm doin' here..."

Kaiba stood, dusting himself off. "It won't budge. I'm done putting myself out for that ass. Let's go."

They all started up the stairs. Ryou charged, running through them, up to the top of the stairs, and stood with his arms outspread, blocking their path. "What the hell is wrong with you people? Two of our friends are dead and Bakura might make three! Don't you even care?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Yami, "We'll all get it soon enough."

Mai shrugged. "Meh. We should just accept our fates."

"No use in fighting it," said Duke.

"But... We need to save Bakura, he's all alone out there!"

"Not true," said Malik, "Crap is there to keep him company."

"That's EXACTLY what I'm scared of, you big Baka!!!"

Yami sighed. "And what do you expect us to do about it, Ryou?"

"Help him! Save him!"

"We can't", said Fluffy, "and neither can you. This curse never ends."

"Ooh", said Malik, "perfect song cue! This is the curse that never ends..."

Malik drummed out the beat on the handrail and they slowly joined in, gaining volume and tempo as they got ahang of the words.

"... Yes it goes on and on, my friends..."

Serenity, Ishizu, and Mai sang, "Somebody watched the video, not knowing what it was..."

Fluffy, Malik, and Kaiba sang, "And we'll just keep on dying, forevermore, because..."

All together-- "This is the curse that never ends..."

Watching this, Ryou lowered his arms, hugging himself. They exuded a childlike carefree cheeriness-- they truly did not care about their fates.

_But why are they like this now, at the most inappropriate time?_

He could not stop staring at their faces, the bloodred backup light dancing over their features as they sang faster, faster.

_Why does the light look different?_ He gasped, a chill crashing over his skin like a wave.

_Oh... no.. Their faces!_ He clutched his throat to keep from gagging.

Their twisted smiles mirrored the images of people marked with Samara's curse. In the movie, it was just a Photoshop trick, but Ryou could not explain this.

"This is the curse that never ends--"

"-- It goes on and on my friends--"

Faster and faster, it was turning into a cacophony, like a sped-up record on helium. Ryou clamped his hands over his ears, but could not shut out the noise. He cracked and SCREAMED:

"Stop singing that FUCKING SHIT!! We need to help Bakura! We're not leaving him!"

His outburst broke whatever spell they were under, and they blinked at him as if nothing had happened, their faces normal again.

Joey said, "Who gives a shit about him? He'd never worry this much about you or any of us! He's probably cursing us all right now!"

"Yeah," said Fluffy, "and has he been all that helpful through this?"

"Sort of," said Malik. "Right now, he's distracting the killer so we can get away! Think of it as a sacrifice... or stupidity."

_SLAM!!_

Ryou pinned Malik against the wall, hitting his head hard against the brick and plaster, slamming his spine into the handrail. _"Don't you ever say such things about my Darkness! I hope Crap comes after you next!!!"_

Fluffy pulled him away. "Stop assaulting my hikari, especially when he's right. Bakura hasn't been any help at all."

No sooner was Malik free than he started up again. "YEAH! All he does is insist he's not scared and bitch that this is all stupid! It was getting annoying!"

Ryou regarded him quietly for a moment. "And is that a reason to let someone die?"

Ryou went back down the stairs, to the door. To everyone's surprise, he began kicking it and throwing himself against it full-force, letting out frantic cries of effort.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" yelled Seto. "We have to get to my office and call for help! Emergency codes are in there!"

"Stop, Ryou!"

They were all yelling things like, "You're gonna break your leg!" and "You're gonna kill yourself!"

To their surprise, the door swung open on the deep crimson gloom.

"Don't," said Yami. "It may be a trap."

Ryou did not pause-- he stepped into the dark, spitting out his goodbye:

_"GO TO HELL!!"_

"Here!" Fluffy tossed Ryou the Sennen Rod. "I'll expect it back next time I see you!"

The door squealed shut, and they turned, climbing up to where Kaiba's office was.

Walking side-by-side, Malik cast his yami a questioning glance, to which Fluffy replied, "What can I say, you guys are making me soft."

Back on the first floor, Ryou began his search for Bakura. "BakuChan? Doko desu ka?"

He couldn't figure out how to make the Sennen Rod light up. "How do you use this thing... Work, you fuckin' piece of SHIT!!"

It flickered and began to glow like a lightbulb. Ryou sighed, "Finally. Piece of shit. Bakura? Bakura, are you here? Hello?"

Following a soft blue glow, he came upon a slightly opened door. The blue glow was coming from within, reflected in the surface of the water puddled before the threshold.

"BakuChan? Are you in there?"

He got closer, feeling timid because this was so reminiscent of Katy going to her doom at the beginning of _The Ring_.

He held the Sennen Rod before him. "Are you there? Don't answer if you're not there."

He really jumped out of his skin when he heard:

"Okay, I won't." The voice was female.

Before he could turn tail and run like he wanted to, he felt the wind rustle his hair from behind. Gasping, he whirled around, expecting to find himself face-to-face with something horrible.

Nothing was there.

Ryou felt goosebumps popping out on his back. _Great. Two lousy options, stay out here with Crap or go in there with the creepy voice!_

He heard another noise from the room, but couldn't tell what it was. He pointed the Sennen Rod in that direction, eyes squeezed shut.

"... Ryou? Is that you?"

"Holy crap, Tea? I mean Anzu?" _Shit, which name were we calling her in this shit-fic..._

"Ryou, help... I can't move..." Her voice was soft and sad, small in the darkness.

Ryou cautiously pushed the door open with the Sennen Rod's head. A huddled human form came into view. "Anzu."

She was in the far corner, crouching in the corner, shaking with quiet sobs.

"Anzu, I'm here. Are you hurting anywhere?"

"Yes. I hurt here..." She stood, and as she turned, Ryou saw that she had her hands crossed over her chest. Then he looked at her face and a blood-curdling scream tore out from his lips.

_"HOLY SHIT YOUR FACE!!" _

All at once she was upon him, her arms hooked around his neck.

"I ache for you... Please hold me..."

She had no discernible lips. The rest of her face was hanging loosely from her skull, sopping wet. Her eyes were pale grayish-blue. She excuded the stench of death Ryou had up to now only smelled when encountering roadkill.

"Kiss me..."

_"NO FUCKING WAY!! IF I WASN'T GAY BEFORE, I SURE AS HELL AM NOW!!" _He shoved her as hard as he could and ran for it.

In the stairwell

* * *

"Fuck", yelled Bakura, "again with the fucking stairwell!!"

* * *

As I was saying, in the stairwell, the others stopped in their tracks at Ryou's cries. 

Jouno sweatdropped. "That was definitely Ryou."

Kaiba arched a brow. "Didn't know he was gay..."

"I knew", said Mai. "I knew at Duelist Kingdom, when I was meeting Yugi-tachi for the first time. Yugi, Joey, and Honda were drooling all over me like idiots but Ryou didn't even glance at my boobs."

Kaiba glared at Jouno. "Drooling like idiots, eh?"

Jouno let out a nervous laugh. "Come on, Blue-Eyes, that was before us. I'm a yaoi boy now."

"Hey", yelled Yami, "Have you forgotten, Ryou's out there screaming for help!"

"I don't care!" said Seto. "He was in one piece when he left! It was a dumb move, and following him would be even dumber!" He started climbing the stairs once again.

They reluctantly followed Seto.

Duke sidled on over to where Fluffy was. "So, Fluffy McFluffster of Fluffington Heights, I'm very impatient to hear any new thoughts on the case..."

"Oh yeah", said Yami, "I keep forgetting to tell you about Shadi at the-- OW!!"

Fluffy had yanked harshly on one of Yami's blonde thunderbolty strands of hair to quiet him.

"I've got the floor, Pharaoh." He cleared his throat. "This calls for my British doctor accent. Now from what Ah've observed--"

"That's a Southern accent."

"'Tis not, ya bleedin' wanker! Now stop interrupting me!"

"Fine, as long as you just drop the accents. There's no Spellcheck, you know."

"Fine, fine, everybody shut up already! _(Ahem)_ As I was saying, you may all think that our friend Honda died today... Well no, my little assies. When I woke up, it was 11:59, one minute away from being today, which means that our little friend Crap is smart."

Malik nodded emphatically. "Uh-huh?"

"No matter what we do or where we go, it'll find us, so it's no use."

"What about Anzu's death?" asked Yugi.

"Yes, yes", said Fluffy. "That _was_ a pretty cool sequence. Anzu died at about 12:40 today-- Sunday-- and Honda died at 11:59 on Saturday."

They all stared blankly at him.

"Don't you get it, you big buncha bakas?! The people dying _are_ the ones who watched the movie. And _seven_ people watched it! Crap must have chosen to kill one person per day!"

Seto sighed, "Thank you _Brother Bear_."

Yami asked Fluffy, "You're not completely certain of this, are you?"

"One hundred percent sure, no BS."

Duke fell to his knees."So we just wait and watch as the idiots around us get knocked off one by one?"

"What other choice is there?" Yugi wondered aloud. Yami drew him into a reassuring embrace.

"What's wrong with you?" yelled Mai. "You're talking like you're already dead! You're choosing to just give up! Well I won't! I won't let this Shit--"

"Crap", Malik corrected.

"Whatever, kill me! Now who's with me!"

Duke sweatdropped. "Why don't we start by getting the hell out of this damn stairwell?"

Mai punched the air. "That's right! Your fearless leader will lead the way!"

Yami and Kaiba simultaneously muttered, "Thought I was the leader..." under their breaths.

The busty blonde charged up the last flight of stairs, to the top floor. The others were jogging up after her.

She couldn't open it. "Come on, stupid door! Work with me here!"

Suddenly the PA system came alive with a horrible feedback shriek.

_-- SKKRREEEEEEE!!!_

Bakura was still at the door between floors one and two, grinding his teeth at the sound.

Ryou was on the first floor, cowering as he ran, hands clamped over the sides of his head.

A young, sweet, feminine voice came over the speakers:

"Egyptian..."

Malik started frothing at the mouth and collapsed.

Fluffy blinky-blinked. "Who, me? Yeah?"

Her voice was not so sweet as she growled, "Keep your stupid little mouth shut. And stop calling me Crap."

Fluffy went pale. "K-kay." His trademark hairstyle wilted.

Once again speaking sweetly: "Yugi..."

Yugi clutched Yami tighter, and Yami yelled, "What the hell do you want!? Tell us RIGHT NOW!!"

"I want what I want. And... Mai?"

Mai was standing alone on the landing outside the top door. Beads of sweat popped out over her face. "Y-yes?"

The door in front of her blew open and blinding blue light poured out into the stairwell. The door, although steel, flew off its hinges like a playing card caught in a breeze. Mai was knocked backwards over the rail, into the well in the middle of the coiling flight of stairs.

She plunged all the way to the bottom, into the pitch-blackness of the ground floor.

They heard a _thud_ accompanied by cracking sounds when she hit.

They all dangled over the rail, peering into the darkness, calling her name as if she could answer.

"Mai! Mai!"

"MAI!"

Fluffy snorted. "Sure, they can't help Ryou, but for Mai, it's different somehow."

"Then why don't you go help Ryou?" Malik asked him.

"Can't. I'm exposition. Speaking of which, it's too early for Crap-- I mean Samara-- to be killing again."

They all turned and looked at him. "What does that mean?"

He shrugged. "Means she's probably still alive down there. I guess you could try to go help her..."

Yami, Yugi, Serenity, Duke, and Isis started barreling down the stairs. "Don't worry, Mai, we're coming!"

Kaiba held Jouno back, and Malik and Fluffy didn't care.

"What do you think?" asked Malik.

"They're being their usual aho _(idiot)_ selves", said Fluffy.

The static over the PA speakers faded and clicked off.

Kaiba swabbed his forehead with the back of his hands. "I'm so gonna reprogram my PA system." He pulled Jouno up to the landing. Malik and Fluffy followed.

The rescue party's voices echoed throughout the stairwell. "We're almost there, Mai! Don't give up Mai! Tell us where you are! Mai! Mai!"

Kaiba stopped as he reached the landing. "What the hell--?"

Something huge materialized out of thin air and fell upon him and Jouno, a huge squirming groaning mass of humanity.

Malik and Fluffy came up in time to see a big mess of tangled limbs comprised of Kaiba, Jouno, Yugi, Yami, Serenity, Duke, and Isis.

"What? Where the hell did you morons come from?" demanded Kaiba.

"We were almost at the bottom", said Yugi. "And then... we were suddenly here."

Fluffy smacked his fist into his palm. "Ah, a spacial loop. Keeps you from reaching and helping the Harpie Ho."

"That can't be... We can't just leave her laying down there, she's hurt..."

Fluffy tossed his palms toward the ceiling. "You have no choice. She's Samara's bitch now."

They stopped and listened. Mai's voice was echoing up to them, choking and coughing as if she was being strangled, or maybe drowning in her own blood.

_"--unh... ggghhhh..."_

"Mai!"

Yugi, Yami, Serenity, Duke, and Isis charged down the stairs once again.

"It's not gonna change!" Fluffy called after them, then sighed as he was ignored.

"Morons", snorted Malik.

"Well", said Jouno, "can't blame'em for tryin', ya know?"

"Come on", said Kaiba, "it'll take them awhile to get it through their heads and I've got better things to do than stand here and get mauled again." He dragged Jouno through the door.

* * *

Bakura's hand trembled on the doorknob. Just as he was about to turn it-- 

_--SKREEEEE!!!_

Gasping, he clutched his earlobes, groaning in pain. The sound faded into static and he heard Samara:

"Egyptian..."

Bakura's voice was almost a whisper. "Me?"

"Keep your stupid little mouth shut. And stop calling me Crap."

"Uh, yeah. Sure... Whatever."

"Yugi..."

Bakura frowned. "Huh?" He realized Samara had not been talking to him and blushed.

"I want what I want. And... Mai?"

After that, a long stretch of static, and a _click!_ and Samara was gone.

Bakura let out a long, ragged sigh. _I wonder how things are going with them... with Ryou..._

He took a moment to brace himself for what might be on the other side, then grasped and turned the doorknob.

The knob twisted right out of the door and came off in his hand.

He had enough time to scream, "OH GREAT!!" before he fell backwards, landing on the escalators. His trip didn't end there-- the rusty old steps fell apart and he plunged right through, into Ra-Knows-Where.

Ryou jumped halfway to the ceiling at the metallic crashing he heard coming from somewhere between the first and second floors.

_BakuChan? It must be--!_ He broke into a new sprint, heading in that direction.

He found the escalators, now half-gone, replaced by a gaping hole that made them impassable.

_That must've been the noise! But where's Bakura? Oh no..._

He ran and stood as close as he could without setting foot on the escalator. "BakuChan! Are you in there?"

A soft groan. _"--nnnhhhh... Ryou..."_

"BakuChan!" Suddenly his own safety wasn't so important anymore. He climbed up to the very edge of the hole and peered down. "Bakura!"

He was laying prone amongst the rubble in what could only be the basement, his brow furrowed in pain.

"Oh my gosh, Bakura! I can't believe you fell so far!"

"Ryou... Help..."

"Okay, don't worry! What do I do... Rope? Uh, no... Wait, it's a basement so there's gotta be stairs! Don't worry, Bakura, I'll get down there as fast as I can!" He ran off.

Bakura tried to move, but had no strength in his body. He could only lay atop the jagged, painful pile of rubble, clinging to consciousness.

_So drained... This is horrible! ... I'll never make fun of that "I've fallen and I can't get up" lady again!_

* * *

KT: Someday, Someway I will finish this fic. 


End file.
